Syrin's Song
by Patrick Moore
Summary: The Extreme Ghostbusters try to free Syrin from the Containment Unit.


SYRIN'S SONG

By

Patrick Moore

[CMoore1703@aol.com][1]

"Syrin."

"Yes, my master."

"I want you to do me a favor."

"No more, master."

"You do it, or we'll be punished again, sister!"

"I've done your evil long enough, Lord Surt, and I will be no part of it."

"I can feel it in your heart that you don't want to be a part of us any longer, Syrin. Do you feel that you care for the mortal they call Roland? The one who imprisoned you and your sister here in this Containment Unit where all of our kind have been here for the last fifteen years?"

"The Ghostbusters helped me to reform myself from my evil ways."

"You are a fool, my sister. The Ghostbusters were using you all this time."

"You lie!"

"Why haven't they tried to free you when the mortal Eduardo came here to find that traitor, Slimer?"

"Slimer was the Ghostbusters' friend and ally after the days of Gozer."

"Gozer was a fool. She failed like Vigo the Carpathian did in ruling the world, but was defeated by the Ghostbusters."

"What do you want me to do, Lord Surt?"

"It's about time you see it my way."

"I'm only doing this just this once, and no more."

"Here's what I want you to do."

Roland Jackson began to make lunch for his fellow Ghostbusters on a rainy Saturday afternoon. He began making the sandwiches when he heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"Roland," the voice spoke.

"Garrett?" Roland said as he stopped making the sandwiches.

"Help me."

"This better be not one of your jokes, Eduardo."

Roland remembered that the other Ghostbusters were busting a ghost, and Egon and Janine were at the library. As for Silmer, he didn't know where he was to start with. Just then he began to hear a familiar song that he heard almost a year ago.

"Syrin, is that you?" he said. But you're in the Containment Unit with your sister."

With that, a ghostly image of Syrin appeared in front of Roland. Syrin looked different the last time they met. Her face looked pale, her yellow hair was becoming white, and her white robe was now dark black.

"What has that monster Surt done to you?" Roland said in an angered tone. "If he done anything else to you, I'll…"

"He wants me to be evil like the other ghosts," said Syrin. "All I want to do is to be free from my bondage of Surt and my sister. Will you help me be free, Roland?"

"Is it a trap?"

"No."

"I'll see what I can do, Syrin."

"Thank you, Roland," said Syrin as she disappears from site.

"You saw who, Roland?" Garrett said as he heard Roland was saying to the rest of his teammates of what just happened.

"We have to rescue Syrin from the Containment Unit," said Roland. "Surt is going lead her to the dark side."

"And I'm Luke Skywalker," said Eduardo. "If we free her, we'll free all the spooks from the Unit, and we all know what happened the last time that happened."

"Eduardo's right, Roland, we can't take the chance on freeing all those ghosts on the earth again," said Kylie. "Syrin may have some good in her heart, but we can't free her without freeing all the ghosts in the Containment Unit."

"There might be a way," said Egon as he entered the recreation room where the others are. I've been working on a machine that would transform flesh into sprit form."

"Why don't we just send Slimeball in the Unit and bring Syrin out?" said Eduardo.

"Too dangerous and risky," said Egon. "Surt would turn Slimer into jelly just like that. The only way we can do this is to send one of you into the Containment Unit as a ghost."

"How do we do that?" said Garrett.

"I'll do it," said Roland. "I put Syrin through this, and I'm going to get her out of it."

"I'm going too," said Kylie.

"You two are both nuts," said Eduardo. "The last time I was in the Containment Unit, Slimer almost got me killed by Surt and his goons."

"Slimer was brainwashed by Surt, goat boy!" Garrett said to Eduardo.

"We don't have time for this right now," said Egon. "The fate of Syrin in hanging in the balance. I'm going in the Containment Unit and get her out."

"You can't do that, Egon," said Kylie in a shocked mood. 

"I have no choice, Kylie. I went in there the last time, and I'll do it again."

Inside Surt's fortress in the Containment Unit, Surt watches the Ghostbusters as they prepare to send one of their own into his lair.

"So, the young Ghostbusters are sending Egon Spengler to fight me," said the dark lord. "I've been waiting to get my revenge on him and the rest of the originals for a long time." Surt turns to some of his minions. "Prepare Syrin for her return to the mortal world, and prepare for our prisoner."

Syrin looked at Surt order his minions for the capture of Egon Spengler when he arrives. She was to be the pawn in Surt's plan. Surt plans to capture all the Ghostbusters in the Unit, so he and his army will be set free upon the earth.

"What bothers you, my sister?" Syrin's sister, Banshee said, as she laid her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Your wish is about to be granted to be free."

"I'm only a pawn in this plan of Surt's," Syrin said.

"The master promised your freedom from this prison, and he keeps his word."

"Surt never keeps his word."

"Trust him, Syrin."

"If he betrays me, I will destroy him myself."

"You dare to attack Surt!" shouted Banshee.

"I don't want to feel his pain anymore, sister," said Syrin. "The time has come to fight him for not only my freedom, but yours as well

"Are you sure this is going to work, Egon?" Eduardo said.

"Positive," said Egon.

The Ghostbusters were in Egon's lab as Egon is getting ready to go into the Containment Unit. The machine they plan to use has two parts; the first part looked like a longer version of the original Ghostbusters proton gun that would transform the solid flesh into sprit form; the second part looked like a wide screen television that would transfer the sprit form to the Containment Unit.

"Egon, have you ever tested this machine out first?" said Garrett.

"Do you want me to get Syrin or not?" said Egon. "I've done this before and I survived. Let's just get this over with."

Roland flipped the switch that would start the machine; the tip of the large proton gun began to glow. Suddenly, the whole gun began to turn bright red; it felt like it was about to power up or blow up.

"What's happening?" shouted Kylie.

"The proton gun is about to explode!" shouted Egon. "Get down!"

The Ghostbusters went behind the couch when the gun exploded with a loud boom. After the explosion, they got up and looked at the mess caused by the gun's explosion.

"What happened here?" Janine said as she entered the wrecked lab. "I told you not to work on any inventions that would blow up, Egon."

"We were trying to free a ghost from the Containment Unit," said Egon.

"Not the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man again," said Janine, as she remembered the last few times the Real Ghostbusters freed the gooey giant from the Containment Unit.

"It's Syrin," said Kylie.

"The female ghost that turned Roland and those teens into old people?" said Janine. "Why do you want to free her?"

"She's good and she wants to be free," said Roland.

"I knew we should have sent Slimeball to get the ghost chick," said Eduardo.

"Shut up, goat boy," said Garrett.

"Blast!" shouted Surt, as he learned of what happened. "My plan is scraped thanks to Egon and his inventions."

"You promised me my freedom, demon!" Syrin faced her master.

"Silence, fool!" shouted the ghost lord. "Now that Egon's machine is destroyed, he won't be able to come here!"

"I'm pleased that he won't be coming to confront your evil soul!"

"You dare say that to me, witch!"

A blast of green light came out of Surt's hand as it hit Syrin. Syrin fired back at her master with all her might. Surt called on his minions to stop Syrin from beating him. She looked at the ghosts coming toward her, Syrin ran as fast as she can from Surt and his minions. The chase ended at the locked door where ghosts captured by the Ghostbusters were brought here.

"End of the road, traitor," Surt said.

"You will be extremely punished for this, my sister," said Banshee.

The Ghostbusters were cleaning up the mess from the explosion of Egon's invention, when they heard a loud noise coming from the basement.

"It's the Containment Unit!" shouted Egon.

"I knew this was going to be a bad day with that Syrin chick," groaned Eduardo.

The Ghostbusters hurried downstairs to the basement where the Containment Unit was about to explode. The red lights and the alarms loud ringing could deafen the Ghostbusters ears.

"What's happening?" said Janine.

"It's like all the ghosts are crowding the entrance way," said Egon. "If we don't push them back, the entire firehouse is going to blow."

"Wait!" said Roland, who was looking though the machine where the Ghostbusters can look and see what the ghosts in the Containment Unit are doing. "It's Surt and his minions, they got Syrin trapped at the entrance way! I'm going to get her out!" Roland opened the switch that would open the Containment Unit and free the ghosts.

"Roland! No!" shouted Egon.

It was too late, the ghosts were coming out of the Unit like woodwork, and one of them was Syrin. The female ghost looked around to see that she was finally free from the Containment Unit and her evil master. Speaking of her evil master, Surt himself was almost free from the Unit.

"We got to suck Surt back to ghost jail, before all of heck breaks loose!" said Eduardo, as he fired his proton gun at some ghosts.

"I'll help," said Syrin, as she blasted Surt with her power like she did before.

While Syrin and the Ghostbusters fired at Surt, Egon reversed the polarity of the Containment Unit to suck the ghosts back in the Unit. Suddenly, Surt grabbed Syrin to bring her back to the prison that she was held in a year ago. Kylie grabbed a ghost trap and opened it; the bright light of the trap was aiming at Syrin as she was almost inside the Containment Unit. Roland fired his proton gun at Surt's hand, while Syrin is sucked into the ghost trap, leaving Egon to close the Containment Unit's door.

"I hope you're happy for what we did, Roland?" said Eduardo, as he and the rest of the Ghostbusters were in the recreation room.

"Freeing Syrin was the only thing I can think of," said Roland.

"Plus we had to fight Surt and his ghost goons to do that," continued Eduardo. "I hope we learned a lesson about this?"

"I think we better free Syrin from the trap now," said Kylie, as she opens the trap to let Syrin out.

"Is it all over?" said Syrin.

"You're free as an angel," said Garrett.

"Now that you're free, Syrin," said Kylie, "what to you plan to do now?"

Syrin turned to the Ghostbusters as her thinks of what she plans for her new life. The female ghost thought and thought, as she finally thought of something. "I plan to stay here and help you bust ghosts."

"Great!" said Eduardo. "What we don't need, another ghost to baby-sit."

"I would like to say from all the Ghostbusters, Syrin, is welcome to the family," said Egon.

Syrin smiled, as she is welcomed to the team with open arms. She has never felt like this in the Containment Unit with the other ghosts, but she is living with mortals now, and she feels great. For the first time in her afterlife, she is free and her song has been sung.

THE END

   [1]: mailto:CMoore1703@aol.com



End file.
